


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #6

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #6

Jaime qaaday tallaabo dib, marna Brienne. Sida ay indhaha ku hayaan beddelo Brienne arki karin qof dumar ah taag iyaga listlessly, wejigeeda glazed xanuunka. Haddii hortiisa laba qalaad hubeysan gurigeeda galay ay ahayd cabsi iyada, oo iyana waxay ahayd meel aad u fog oo ku egtay ah iyada gaysaa xanuun hooyada ay u muujin lahaayeen ama xitaa daryeel.

Muddo Brienne dhan ugu malayn kartaa ahaa, waxaa waligii ii noqon doonaa, iyo fikirka uu ahaa mid aad u qaboojin.

"Maya," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Maya, maya, maya, maya, maya, maya., Aan waxba kuma laha this leeyihiin."

Brienne kama jawaabi karo. Waxay dhab karin. Ma aysan rabin in ay jiri midkood. Laakiin iyadu way u xiiso badan. Ilmuhu wuxuu u muuqataa mid ah sidoo kale.

"Waa hooyadaa? Aabbahaa xaggee buu joogaa?" Jaime ka dhawaajiyeen aad u weyn, ku dhawaad accusingly laakiin ilmaha si lama filaan ah ayuu yiri, "Tagay inay umulisada."

"Wanaagsan. Okay. Sidaas taasi waa Okay markaas. Waxay dib ugu noqon doonaan ugu dhakhsaha badan." Waqti yar ka dib, Jaime dhigay seeftiisa dib in uu suunka sida haddii uu uun xaqiiqsadeen in aan la socday in ay lagama maarmaan tahay.

"Qofna agagaarka waa," Brienne ayaa sheegay in ka yar iyada neefta.

"Sidaas aad tagto iyo fadhiisan iyada."

"Me? Aan waxba ku saabsan dhalashada ilmaha la ogaado."

Waxa uu cidiba ka badan uu garabka. "Waxaad tahay deeqdani ah"

"Finish, taangiyada, oo aad u tabeen xumin doonaa," ayay tiri, waa bir codkeeda.

"Okay, waxa habboon in aan sameeyo?"

"Duceeya in hooyada," Brienne guryamaa, hubin haddii ay amnigiisa ama khatar ah.

Jaime Jawaabta this ahaa inkaar si qoto dheer u dareensanaa halkii ay ku sameeyeen sida salaada ah. Naagtii ayaa bilaabay in ay mar kale la taahaa, ku yar iyo muddo dheer jidka abuur, iyo ilmaha ka baxday kooxda iyo booday agagaarka qolka sida deerada cabsi.

Jaime markaas ka tegey oo squatted derbiga ag yiil. Wuxuu gaaray qofka dumarka, oo xajinaya gacanta kor mudo ah, oo markaas ha ku garabka nastaan. "Sax," ayuu yiri, iyada neefsashada oo buuq badan. "Waxaad samaysay ka hor., Mar kale ayaad samayn kartaa, karaa ma waxaad? Waxaad si," ayuu sii waday, iyada oo uu gacanta riixay, laakiinse uu aamusan lama filaan ah waxa bedelay, maroojin garabka. Markaas ayuu dib u eegay at Brienne oo la wareeg si lama filaan in midab yiri, "Get waxarkan out of here haddii aad rabto in aad wax kale."

Ku dhawaad ayay iyana u sheegtay in ay ka badan oo ku saabsan carruur badan ayay yeelaysay ku saabsan dhalashada ilmaha ogaa, laakiin waxa uu sax ahaa. Si dhakhso ah ayay u qabto ilmaha meel qarsoon oo isaga sida lasheegay ilaa, isaga dibadda ku keenaya. "Igu caawi waraabiyo, fardaha," ayay tiri, waayo, in la sameeyo, sidoo kale, oo taasu waxay ahayd wax kaliya ee waxay u malayn karaa in la yidhaahdo.

Ilmuhu waxa ay faras Jaime istaagay iyo taabtay qoorta hab marar badan iyada oo la cabo.

"Waa maxay magacaagu?" Brienne weydiiyay, isku dayayaan inay ku quuso gudaha hooyo, kuwaas oo kaliya wax ku qaylinayeen si carro leh. Waxaa laga yaabaa in Jaime ayaa sheegay in wax doqon.

"Lanor," jawaab jilicsan.

No gargaar u go'aan ka soo baxay galmada. Waxa aan ku sameeyeen arrin badan, dabcan. Jammer ee soo kordha iyo Brienne bilaabay inuu si dhaqso ah ku hadlaan oo ku saabsan fardo iyo maanta sida ay ilaa hadda ay ragaadiyeen, iyo isirka, oo waxay jidhkeedii sida nacas ah, laakiin ilmaha maqlay iyo muuqdaan ma xanaaqsan tahay, iyo ugu yaraan tani ahayd jeedinaaya iyaga u labadaba. Waxay la hadlay oo ku saabsan sida qorraxda la waayay ka dambeeya jid toosan, iyo sida ay noqon doonto fiidka a nice, roob ma lahayn, waxay ahayd calaamad wanaagsan ee ilmaha cusub in uu ku dhasho (haddii tani ay run ahayd, waxay wax fikrad ah kama, laakiin waxaa u muuqatay dareen fiican), oo ahaa Lanor faraxsan in ay walaalaha cusub? Haa, markii hooyada lahaa laba walaalaha hadda ka hor oo uu labadaba laga badiyay. Brienne line this of dood ku dhamaaday, sida ay u muuqato waxa aanu aad u dhiirri gelinaya. Ka dib markii in yar oo hadaaqo ka badan aan macno ay go'aansatey in ay hubiso gudaha, oo la weydiiyay Lanor inay isha ku hay fardihii iyaga.


End file.
